Night, Doc
by DreamerAwaken
Summary: Fishlips goes to find Strangeglove to inform him about their process in their work, only to find his boss sleeping and his room turned into a complete mess. The pink glump starts to consider some things, and feels bad about his boss. Short but nice! No ships. EDIT 05-05-2014: Fixed the story!


Fishlips was bouncing through the empty corridors of Dr. Strangeglove's underground secret lair; working all day and night mining the area surrounding it to expand their chances to catch all the Moshlings of Monstro City was an exhausting job, but he and all the glumps that lived in that place knew they couldn't let their boss down.

However that afternoon, the pink glump and his team came across a problem- they ran out of helmets and they couldn't work without feeling safe! Some other teams got problems as well, but more serious ones: Rocko's team broke a pipe and they were trying to fix the problem, and Freakfaces' team mined on the wrong assigned area and some tunnels had to be shut down for security.

It was up to him, like usual, to bring Strangeglove the news of their work's process, and it usually ended with him getting his pink, squishy body kicked by their boss.

And, like usual, Fishlips wouldn't even get mad at Strangeglove. He really looked forwards being useful in the doctor's team in any way posible, and the glump also idolized him for the longest time- he was his sidekick for a reason!

The echoing sound of his bouncing on the metal walls cut his thoughts, Fishlips saw his boss's room ahead and fastened his pace; Strangeglove's room was basically a small laboratory in where he studies everything about Moshlingology to create an even more powerful army of glumps, but so far, or as far as Fishlips knew, there wasn't any progress; he was no one to judge though.

"Boss?" He called as he was about to enter the room, hoping for a grumpy comeback like always, but he didn't hear anything. Fishlips landed in front of the room's entrance "Em, Doc? We have a prob-"

He stopped his sentence and blinked, Dr. Strangeglove have fallen asleep! His long figure was resting on a purple couch near his working table, one of his legs was hanging from the edge of the cushion and his arms were over his chest, hands intertwined. He was snoring lightly with his moustache curling up as he inhaled and exhaled.

Fishlips wondered what to do, wake him up? It was the best option, but then he thought about it a bit more; when was the last time Strangeglove took a nap? The evil C.L.O.N.C. member was busy all day and night working on his plans to destroy Monstro City that he probably skipped his sleep very often. He felt bad, the glumps were supposed to watch over everything at night so their boss could relax, but it seemed that wasn't enough to convince the doctor- which made sense, Fishlips messed around so much like any other glump that anything could go wrong if Strangeglove wasn't watching over them.

The pink glump then looked around the place, and he was surprised by the mess! Dr. Strangeglove was very picky over tidy things so it was pretty shocking to see his boss' room floor covered in papers, books of all sorts and also glass shards. Then something hit Fishlips, the doctor must have threw up a tantrum. Fishlips looked at Strangeglove a while longer before giving a small sigh.

"Poor boss…" He whispered and glanced around the room before bouncing inside, trying to be careful to don't pierce himself with any shattered glass. The pink glump began to collect the books one by one- because his lack of appendices and small size couldn't let him do much more than that. Trying to be as careful as possible, he piled the books in a corner where they wouldn't bother anyone, without mentioning he didn't have the slightest idea of where they had to go.

He wasn't the smartest glump and everyone knew that, but hey, he wasn't a complete fool- or so he liked to think that way, but he couldn't even read half of the words entitled on his boss's books. Ned was the only 'smart' glump of the group, but he was pretty mean to everyone, so there was no way could have asked him for help. The pink glump sighed lowly as he thought about it. He seemed to be the only one with nothing special.

Mustachio, Pirate Pong and Squiff were also smart, not as much as Ned, but they knew more things than the rest of the glumps; Rocko, Freakface, Bruiser and Black Jack were stronger than any of them combined- and while they helped with the heavy tasks, Podge, Bloopy and Fabio were there in case of assistance. At first Fishlips thought he belonged to the last group, but seeing he made common mistakes all the time, their boss took him under 'his care', at first he felt pretty special but so far… what was he good at? Like really good at?

Aside of playing the trombone and fooling everyone in Monstro City with his costumes, he didn't know.

Fishlips shook his head lightly and then proceed to gather the papers which were a more stressing thing; they were both hard to collect and also noisy, it possibly wasn't enough to wake up the villain but Fishlips trembled every time a paper fell from his mouth and brushed against the tiles. But that came handy at the end, one of the papers landed under the couch Strangeglove was sleeping at, and when Fishlips went to get it he noticed there was a blanket under it.

'Maybe Doc threw it by accident…' He thought and looked at Dr. Strangeglove 'He doesn't look cold but, who knows how long he will be asleep?' Fishlips took both the paper and the blanket from under the couch. The glump then looked around; both the books and the papers were in a pile near the working table, and he noticed there weren't as much glass shards as he thought- in fact none of them were near him or the couch so they wouldn't cause any harm in case the doctor wakes up and decides to stand. Sure he could just broom them, but the noise that would make would be too much.

Fishlips grabbed the blanket with his mouth and hopped to one of the couch's arms and threw the blanked over Strangeglove carefully. He watched for a while and seeing the doctor sleeping so peacefully made him understand there wasn't anything left to do but leave. The pink glump hopped off the couch, landed on the ground and faced his boss before whispering:

"Night, Doc"

But, when Fishlips turned to leave, a purple hand grabbed him and dragged him up- Strangeglove woke up!

The villain looked pretty calm however, as he held the small, shivering glump in front of him "Do you have any idea of how noisy you are?" He asked raising an eyebrow "I heard you when you walked in"

"I-uh-" Fishlips was nervous indeed "I… sorry boss" He apologized and looked down.

"Spherical fool…" Muttered Strangeglove, but then he did something Fishlips wasn't expecting. The doctor set the little glump on his lap and caressed his head.

Fishlips was a bit confused, sure it wasn't the first time Strangeglove pet him, but he was expecting his boss to kick him out of his room! The glump looked up in question, and it seemed the other villain got the message.

"I'm just kind of grateful you cleaned my messy room" Dr. Strangeglove rolled his eyes, as if what he just said was the most obvious thing "I have been indeed stressed, with this lately, impeccable plan of mines" He smiled cockily, Fishlips just nodded back "And well, even if you interrupted my slumber my idiotic sidekick, I can let it slide" The doctor rested his head again on the big pillow, ready to fall asleep yet.

"Um, boss…" Fishlips remembered why he was there in the first reason "The mining teams-"

"Fabio came here earlier than you did and delivered the news, why do you think my room was a mess to begin with?" Strangeglove groaned "He said you were supposed to come here first, but it seems you got lost again in the corridors, you fool of foolery"

"…Oh" Fishlips looked down; it seemed he messed up again.

"Whatever" The doctor yawned "I think we both deserve a rest, my drooling friend"

The pink glump blinked and looked up, but Strangeglove was already sleeping. He processed Strangeglove's words over and over in his mind before breaking into a huge grin. With his boss' hand resting over his head, Fishlips snuggled closer without disturbing the other's sleep.

He wasn't the smartest, or the strongest, or the most helpful glump in the team. But he was something that was like a hundred times better, or at least for himself.

Fishlips was Dr. Strangeglove's, his boss', sidekick and friend. And he will work hard to see his dreams fulfilled until the very end.


End file.
